chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Kaz Duncan
Kazimeria “Kaz” Duncan, born Kazimerias Duncan, is a main character in Elite ANT Force. They are a bionic-armed superhero. Bree is their ex-wife and current girlfriend, and they have two kids, Natalie and John. Kaz is 1\15th vampire. Appearance Before their upgrade, Kaz had blackish dark brown hair and hazel-brown eyes. They are 5"7 inches tall. Kaz wears whatever they feel like, and that often changes due to their forgetfulness. Their mission suit is green and purple, resembling moreso the Lab Rats mission suits than the Elite Force mission suits. Their hair sticks up in a stylish way, which does make some tension with Douglas. After inserting a bionic chip into themself, they wore a suit made of orange fire that stuck to their body, had bright, fire-shaped yellow hair and red eyes with orange fires for pupils. They also had a greenish glow around their golden skin. After getting fixed, their clothes were updated, their arm was replaced, their glow and abnormal skin color were eliminated, and their hair got a brownish tint. Personality Kaz is extremely clumsy, hilarious, and not nearly as smart as Oliver, although they're not dumb. History Kaz discovered Mighty Med with their best friend Oliver one day in 2013. It became their favorite superhero hang-out, where all sorts of adventures took place. They befriended doctor Horace Diaz and former superhero, Skylar Storm. One day, Oliver's mom, Bridget, revealed herself as Mr. Terror, an evil villain intent on destroying Quimby Fletcher, who knew of the Arcturion. Another time, Kaz swapped intelligence with Chase Davenport to cure Chase of a horrible sickness. This began a great friendship that lead to Donald's creation of an Elite Force combining bionic heroes and superheroes. Another factor that lead to this was the destruction of Mighty Med by shape-shifters Roman and Riker for revenge against Horace removing their dad's powers. After a series of fun team adventures, like giving Skylar bionics and saving the world's remaining superheroes, Kaz and Oliver disobeyed Mr. Davenport's orders. This lead to his discontinuation of the team. However, all their former team members, except for Chase, wanted to move with them. This is what they did, which lead to their discovery of Z-Tech and the formation of the Elite ANT Force. Everything that happened during the first two seasons did not happen to them, because Gao created a clone of them, and imprisoned the real Kaz in a jar, which made them not remember anything until the season 2 finale, Unraveled: The Last of Gao-Krane. 2035A Kaz died in this timeline because Troy asked Bree to kill them so he would become good. Abilities Fire\ Heat creation- This is Kaz's most used ability for taking out villains. Power-drainage- Similar to how Oliver could transfer his powers, Kaz can easily drain them from anybody they want to. Super-Strength- They got this when they stupidly inserted Adam's new bionic chip into his skin. Like Adam, they can do things such as effortlessly lift another person, catch a ventilation fan, smash a boulder the size of a car to rubble with a single punch, or even stop a bullet train. They are not discomforted by heavy weight or a need to balance large objects, holding them one-handedly without dropping them. The only known materials hard enough to resist Kaz's super strength are carbonex and ultra strength titanium. They kept their ability with their new bionic arm. Heat Vision (formerly)- Kaz's new laser heat vision eyes permanently hurt Adam's eyes, just like what Leo did to Taylor. This time, it wasn't an honest accident, but Kaz's extreme clumsiness and lack of understanding. This ability was removed because, as Douglas says, superpowers and bionics don't mix. Shape-shifting (formerly)- Kaz turned into a ball of fire when their powers were out of control. Laser-Spheres- This is one of Kaz's few bionic abilities after their bionic arm upgrade. Super Durability-'''When overpowered Kaz glitched and set themself on fire, they did not burn, the fire only stung them a little bit. '''Plasma Grenades-(formerly)- These started coming out of Kaz's hands as they were rolling around. Lighter Finger-Kaz can light candles with their bionic finger. Trivia * Kaz is the first ever superhero to have bionic implants, which have altered their species, and they became a superpowered-bionic fire torch superhuman. However, their bionics were removed. Douglas purposefully injured Kaz's arm so he could give them a bionic one. They are now a bionic-armed superhuman hero. This is different from Bree, who is a bionic human with superpowers. * In a way, Kaz is like George Bluth from Arrested Development: They are always escaping jail and framing their lookalike, in this case, Gabe. * Kaz is bisexual and gender-fluid as of Season 4. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Adults Category:Characters Who Originated In Mighty Med Category:Duncan Family Category:Cloned Category:Bionic Superheroes Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Davenport Family Category:Vampires Category:Male Characters Category:Twins Category:Genderfluid Characters Category:Transgender Category:Female Category:Female Characters